


(it's okay) someday i'll be with you

by neroh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Space Husbands, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: The hisses, beeps, rushing air—that too sterile, too impersonal surroundings that aren’t like home—should have tipped him off, but like the rest of him, Jim finds that even his mind is slow to catch up. And it’s not like he has a home anymore; theVengeancedestroyed most of downtown, including his apartment building. Honestly, he’s just glad that most of his prized possessions are at Leonard’s place, including the man himself.





	(it's okay) someday i'll be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

Confusing drenches his awaken as Jim blinks away the last of the darkness from his vision to revealing unfamiliar surroundings until he recognizes the private hospital room at Starfleet Medical. 

The hisses, beeps, rushing air—that too sterile, too impersonal surroundings that aren’t like home—should have tipped him off, but like the rest of him, Jim finds that even his mind is slow to catch up. And it’s not like he has a home anymore; the Vengeance destroyed most of downtown, including his apartment building. Honestly, he’s just glad that most of his prized possessions are at Leonard’s place, including the man himself.

“You’re up,” drawls a voice that Jim couldn't forget if he tried. He knows the softness, the gruffness, the gentleness as well as his own. Jim turns to see Leonard uncurling from the chair he sits in, sans his uniform but a pair of jeans, the sweater Jim got him last Hanukkah and mussed up hair. It's rare to see Leonard in the hospital without it.

“Bones,” Jim whispers, smiling. “You’re here.”

Leonard grins as he moves himself and the chair closer until Jim can see every freckle and bits of stubble on his cheeks. “Course I’m here, darlin’,” he says, running his fingers through Jim’s hair. “Can’t leave you lookin’ all pathetic.”

“God, I missed you,” Jim chokes out, unable to control the tears brimming his eyes. His emotions have been all over the place since he woke up; hell, they were all over the place when this mess began. “I thought I’d never see you again and it broke…” He can't bring himself to finish that, so he swallows down the words and sniffs. “All I ever wanted was to see you.”

Leonard struggles to hold back tears of his own, but Jim knows his tells. His hazel eyes brighten and the tip of his nose turns pink. “Hey, it’s okay now,” he tells him. “We’re both alive…by the skin of our necks.” Jim chuckles wetly as Leonard tangles their hands together until Jim doesn’t know where he ends and Leonard begins. “And I’m not going anywhere,” Leonard assures. He kisses Jim’s fingers. “Neither are you if I have any say in the matter. Once the latest batch of tests come back, I’m taking you home.”

“I like that idea,” Jim whispers.

“Good,” Leonard agrees.

They lapse into a comfortable silence; Jim grins as he gazes at Leonard and wonders how he got so lucky. 

“What is it, darlin’?” Leonard asks.

Jim shrugs his shoulders just the tiniest amount. “I just want to look at you.”

“Okay.”

So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
